Sweet Escape
by CrazedConfusion
Summary: The moments filled with love, guilt, pain. Take a deep breath, and take a seat, because the emotional roller coaster is about to begin. And once you're on, you can't get off. Warnings for each chapter inside.
1. Waiting

_**Title: **Waiting_

_**Genre: **Poetry_

_**Character(s): **Knuckles and Shadow_

_**Author: **CrazedConfusion_

_**Copyright: **SEGA and Sonic Team_

A hero waits with bated breath,

For the hand that will kill him.

He is up so high.

Poised on the edge of a cliff.

Just a little off balance.

And he knows just who will push him

o v e r

the

e d g e

only a cracking ledge supports him.

But he can feel it breaking.

Trembling beneath him.

He curls his toes round the edge.

He is ready to jump.

It would mean sacrifice.

Sacrificing himself

Everything he's ever known,

For nothing, everything,

a shadow of a person.

No more than an empty shell.

The wrappings of a person

with nothing left to give.

There is no choice.

Tilting on the edge of a

notsosolid

cliff.

Smiling eyes, alluding

To a happiness he cannot bring.

No more choices.

No more.

Sailing off the edge of the cliff.

Like flying.

Soaring like a bird.

Going...

Going...

Gone.


	2. No More

_**Title: **No more_

_**Genre: **Angst_

_**Characters: **Knuckles and Shadow_

_**Author: **CrazedConfusion_

_**Copyright: **SEGA and Sonic Team_

_Bright eyes, burning embers asking a million questions._

_Soft voices whispering in the broken moonlight._

_Filtering down from the stars, a golden light._

_It wraps around the broken body._

_It takes away the dried tears, salted with love and despair._

_It burns its captives, blinding._

_And … gone._

_Leaving behind a soft glow._

_A halo, decorating a tired head._

_A final, desperate gasp._

_A single whisper, but screaming a thousand words._

"_Please don't leave me."_

_There was no more bated breath._

_No more shuddering gasps._

_No more painful rise, fall, rise, fall of dying lungs._

_No more clinging to life by a thread._

_An ever slipping grip on the shards of life have let go._

_There will be no more pain._

_No worry._

_No grief._

_No anger._

_But there will be no happiness, either. _

_The dead feel no pain._

_They know no sorrow._

_But they cannot feel happiness._

_And that, perhaps, is the worst regret._


	3. Angels

_**Angels**_

_**Copyright: **SEGA and Sonic Team_

_**Author: **CrazedConfusion_

_**Characters: **Shadow and Cream_

_**Genre: **Angst, Romance_

_**Warnings: **Death, Dark themes, Shadow/Cream, AU (sort of)_

He twirled his fingers into her hair, combing through it and brushing it out, ever so gently. This is natural for them, the beginning of their dance, their game of words that must end one way or another. It doesn't matter that this time they have an audience. It never has and it never will.

She looks up at the sky, a soft smile on her face.

"You like the stars, love?" She nods. "Up there, the stars are all burning bright, shining down on you with a smile, in return for all the times you smile up at them. Every one of them loves you, darling."

"An angel, that's what you are," She said. "Sent to me from my favorite place in the universe."

He remained silent for several minutes, twisting the words over in his mind. The girl surprised him with a new answer every day, but this game, this dance of careful words, careful treading around each other, as if they were land mines ready to blow. This game, it could not last. It would fall, crumble, leave behind nothing but broken children, who had fund solace in each other for a short time.

He wasn't ready. Not for this, not for the fall, not for anything. He wished he could go back in time, when they were friends and nothing more. Or perhaps in the days when they really truly could love each other, before it was frowned upon, before it was forbidden, when they could be themselves and not have to worry about what others thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her voice was soft, nearly inaudible.

"I wish I could go back in time, pick my favorite moment and just... press pause."

She was shocked. She was expecting a generic you look lovely in the moonlight, or else a you're perfect for me. Like she usually got. Not this.

"And what would you pick?" She almost didn't want to know. Terrified of what she might find.

"Our first kiss."

He pressed a careful_cautious__**dangerous **_kiss to the top of her head.

"I wish we could go back. Before all the regret and the pain and the misery." She turned her eyes to the sky again. "I miss those days, when we could be ourselves."

"Hey you! No talking in there!" Something large and metal slammed against the bars. The moon, fractured, but pure and white, glittered tauntingly at them through the grimy skylight. The stars were pinpricks in the distance, an unreachable goal.

The girl, silent in her lover's arms, let a single tear fall to the ground.

"I'm done," She whispered. "We did nothing wrong. I'm leaving, one way or another, and no one will stop me."

"I wish," He muttered.

They went to sleep, opposite sides of the room.

Hours passed, and he was awakened by a shattering sound, a siren, and a gunshot. _Boom, boom, boom_. Quick succession. He couldn't see, was scared, only for a moment. Then he reminded himself that it was a raid night, the high-up government officials, coming by to flaunt their power in the lower ranks' faces. He squirmed back into the makeshift bed, tired and uncomfortable. He sung himself softly to sleep.

When he awoke, he was alone.


	4. Fatal Love

_**Fatal Love**_

_**Copyright: **SEGA and Sonic Team_

_**Author: **CrazedConfusion_

_**Characters: **Intended to be Tails and Cream, but it could be any guy._

_**Genre: **Romance and Tragedy_

_**Warnings: **Angst, death_

_Her mother always said love was fatal. She never listened._

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. And she turned, walked away. Not once did she look back.

And it nearly killed her.

She still loved him. She always would. But they would never be together, because he had a world to save, and she was a nobody. Just barely there, a fading light with a slipping grasp on the world.

She was about to fall.

She would never forget him. He would never forget her. But now it was time for them to part. To take their lives on different paths.

And he would fly away willingly.

She would fake a smile, she would cry, alone in the dark. Maybe even die a little inside. Then she would straighten her dress, she would smile at the world. She would be herself again.

She would move on.

But right now, all she had was the shocked expression on his face as she walked away. All she had was the fact that childhood sweethearts were not meant to be.

All she had were the tears welling up in her eyes.

They blurred her vision, but she did not stop, not until she reached her favorite childhood playground. She sat on a swing and cried.

All she wanted to do was escape. Run and run and never look back.

She was nothing but an empty shell. Going through the motions of life. A puppet on a string.

She was no longer Cream the Rabbit, the happy, lively girl who looked at the entire world with nothing less than a smile.

She was Cream, the girl who broke her own heart.

_Days_

_Months_

_Years_

They all blurred together.

She stopped speaking, eating, drinking, anything.

She sat in a near comatose state, in a rocking chair by the fire.

_Let go._

_Let go._

_Let go._

A soft little voice chimed in her ear.

And she did. She dropped off the edge she had been clinging to for so long.

She left behind nothing.

Nothing but a note.

Written in spidery handwriting, on crumpled yellow paper.

_Love is fatal._


End file.
